An Unplanned Throwing
by lyretelosxiii
Summary: A normal-ish human from Vacuo gets thrust into becoming a Hunter. A hunter of blood. With some help of the Hunter of the Dream he will find his own path to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**_Intro_**

I always found intros kind of...boring. I mean they're usually just a giant ass monolog describing the character and all of his angsty problems. The thing is all of those so called 'problems' can be solved with just some damn effort. Jeez if I drag this on you'll just start to call me a hypocrite, but I do want to get three main points across. One, screw all these super-powered 'normal protagonists' if they're so called normal, make them have actually possible human strength. Two, No girl will fall head over heels for an average person like you or me. It's just the facts, sorry to burst your bubble. Three, It takes time and money to have someone learn any skill. No one can learn how to use a bo-staff in the span of a month. Now that that's out of the way, let me start close to where everything went wrong.

 ** _Flying towards the Fan_**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Ding! I pulled on the microwave door and grabbed the searing hot plate of nachos. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" I panted as I speed-walked back into the living room and set the plate on the coffee table. "Why did I grab that without a dish towel?" I asked myself aloud.

A voice echoed from across the room, "Seriously, the hell were you thinking?" He then proceeded to laugh at my pain.

"Ahh, Shaddup Aaron. You know just as well how hungry I am." I threw back at him.

"True, True. Now pass me those nachos." I smiled and slid the plate over to him.

This Nacho stealing jerk is my roommate Aaron Black. I've known him since high school, and just a couple of weeks ago he asked me for a place to stay, and well. You can see how things went.

"Hey, so what do you want to do later?" I asked in curiosity.

"Uhh, I think that game you wanted was on sale. You wanna go look?"

I checked the time on my phone, 4:30, I think we have enough time before it closes. "Yea, Let's go. Which car are we taking?"

"The one that can actually drive numbnuts." Aaron snarked as he grabbed his coat.

I chucked and snatched up my wallet and keys and headed out the door with Aaron following closely behind.

It took about ten minutes to get to the game store. It was a family owned store, a rarity nowadays. A signature bell rang as we went through the door. The clerk welcomed us, as usual and started to chat with Aaron as I looked for something.

I looked through about every section they had, for the consoles we actually had, and found nothing that seemed particularly interesting to me. My eyes started to wander around the shop for a while when the door chimed again.

The person who entered was, how should I say it? Interesting, I guess? He had a white suit and bowler cap. An ascot adorned his neck and matched his auburn swept hair. In his hand he had a gray and white cane. A cigar was erupting smoke from the side of his mouth.

"Sir, this is a no smoking store. So could you put out your cigar please?" The clerk tried to get the man's attention, to no avail.

Then, the suited man spoke. "Interesting store you have here," He took the cigar out of his mouth and tapped the edge of it to spray ashes on the glass display counter,  
"but I'm not here to buy anything. I need some help finding someone." I could feel the bullshit seeping out of his mouth.

The clerk actually bought into this guy's act and pressed further. "I think I can help, Who are you looking for, Mister…..?"

His head snapped towards the clerk, "It's Torch wick, and I'm looking for this man." This 'Torchwick' proceeded to pull a picture out of his pocket.

The clerk's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh! I know him, he's actually in the store. He should be over there!" The clerk then pointed in my general direction. Stopped walking in shock.

Oh, shit. What does a mafia looking guy want with me? I backpedaled to where I couldn't be seen by the counter. Think, who is this Torch..wick….wait a minute. I know that name. My eyes widened when I finally realized who and what this Torchwick was.

"Excuse me." I heard the voice I never wanted to hear speak in my ear.  
I turned my head to the person next to me, Torchwick.

"Y-yes?" I replied nervously.

"You know why I'm here don't cha' kid?" Why is he here exactly?

"I have some ideas, yea." Lie numeral Uno. "Why are you here exactly Torchwick?" Why did I ask that?!

"Well kid," He brought his cane up to eye level, "I guess this is it for you." Pop. The bottom of his cane opened and turned into a crosshair. My breath got caught in my throat. I tried to get away, but I knew trying to get away from this guy was useless. Bang.

Holy shit, he missed! How did he miss?! I proceeded to burst out the back door, sprinting as fast as I could to my car. I slammed into the side of my car and fumbled with the door handle. Crap, it's locked. Roaming through my pockets, found my set of keys. I messed with the lock, finally getting it open. I, regrettably, looked behind me and saw Torchwick closing in on me. Panicking I dove into my car and tried to get it started. The car revved multiple times.

"Come on! Work damn you!" As if answering to my wishes, the car rose from the dead with a purr. Slamming my foot on the gas, I skidded the car out of the parking lot, nearly hitting Torchwick in the process, and sped off to somewhere he probably couldn't find me.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading. This is my first posted story, I would appreciate any sort of feedback on anything I might be able to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hit the Fan_**

Screeching to a halt, I nearly slammed my head into my steering wheel. Grunting, I flopped out of my seat onto the pavement. Scrambling back to my feet, I sprinted up the dormitory stairs. Nearly body-slamming the door, I flailed into my Brother's dorm. As I barreled into my brother's room, I noticed something very wrong. The entire room was flipped on it's head. The furniture upside-down, pictures broken, and blood splattered on the walls. Jesus, how fast does this Torchwick guy work? Behind me I heard the front door close. I shuttered, knowing what was coming next. I slowly turned to look behind me to find a small woman.

This small girl was barely 5 feet tall. Her entire outfit consisted of the two colors light pink and brown. Her heterochromatic pink and brown eyes looked up at me with some sort of childish glee. The small girl smiled at me, for what reason I don't know. On her shoulder, a clear umbrella sat.

I tried to peace together my thoughts, and choose what I'm going to say next very carefully. "Who are you?" good job, great choice of words…

And so, she answered by stabbing me in the chest with her umbrella. That's always fun. And painful. The odd thing was she tried to keep me standing for whatever reason.

She stepped closer and mouthed something, but I don't know what. My vision blurred and faded red, but I could tell that she was still moving closer. I felt something warm lightly hit my mouth as my consciousness finally faded.

I awoke. I don't know how but I did. The sky above me was a ghastly white. The Fog around me swam though the air. White Lilies surrounded my limp body. My body rejected the concept of moving. Throughout my body pain bolted as my heart beat like a drum as I rose. My vision blurred for a moment, then cleared. When I finally got my balance, suddenly I was looking at someone. A girl. She tilted her head, as if confused. She was pale, really pale, almost fake. The girl had on old black Victorian clothes, like the ones you'd find on ceramic dolls. She was pretty, a little odd looking, but none the less pretty. In her frail looking hands she held a slug, for whatever reason I do not know. She looked like a doll come to life.

She then spoke. Filling my ears with her calm, soothing voice. "Welcome good hunter. What is it that you desire?" She then bowed respectfully.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I spit out franticly.

As if reading off a script she replied in a monotone, yet loving, voice. "I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you," She paused for a moment. "Honorable hunter, pursue the echoes of blood, and I will channel them into your strength. You will hunt beasts, and I will be here for you, to embolden your sickly spirit."

"Hunt? What are you talking about? And me a Hunter? That's a laugh!" I chuckle a tiny bit.

The girl tilted her head again, "What do you mean? Only Hunters part of the Hunt can enter this dream."

"Miss, I don't remember being part of any Hunt." What is she talking about? The slug-thing in her arms wriggled. The doll like girl set it down, then it started to morph.

A man clothed in black rose from where the slug was. He was tall, standing nearly a foot above me. The slug-guy had on a slick leather garb, the coat almost reaching the floor. The under shirt rose above his mouth, covering it completely. Topping his head, he had a triangle shaped leather hat. In his right had he had a rusty saw with a long handle. Gripped in his left a smaller version of a blunderbuss.

His voice was horse and it was as if he hadn't spoke in a very long time. "Greetings Hunter. I'm the master of this dream. I have many names but you may call me…" he paused, and put a hand to his chin, "You can call me Silas, and this is Doll." He gestured to the pale woman. How fitting, her name is Doll. Great.

"Can you answer me something Silas?"

Silas Shrugged, "Maybe, it all depends on what you're asking." He does have a point.

"Why am I here?"

Silas chuckled, "To join the Hunt of course."

"And what is the hunt Silas?" I asked, still trying to get some semblance of an answer.

"The Hunt differs for most, it's where we Hunters do our job," He lifted his blunderbuss, "We hunt beasts and monsters."

"Monsters? I've never seen one, so how am I supposed to hunt one Silas?" I replied, voice dripping with venom.

Silas smirked, "You'll know one when you see one, if you're here you will find a beast to hunt." What the hell is he talking about, just tell me why the heck I'm here. Stop speaking like a broken record.

Silas cleared his throat, "I almost forgot, you still need a weapon." He raised his saw and gun. "Take them, as they are the only trick weapons left in the Hunter's Dream." I grabbed them both hesitantly. The saw felt nice to hold in the hand, while the Blunderbuss felt awkward and clunky.

"The weapon you're holding," he pointed at the saw in my right hand, "Is called the Saw-Cleaver. It has two forms. The saw you're holding now, and a long cleaver once you press the trigger in the handle." Cool, I guess. I can't really see how that is useful, but its there for a reason. I adjusted my grip on the blunderbuss slightly.

"And how the hell am I supposed to use this, Silas?" Silas smirked, sending a shiver up my spine. Oh, this can't be good can it.

"Well, by on the job training of course!" What? "Good Luck!"

"Wait! What!" I screamed as Silas pushed me into a gravestone

Looking up, I saw my entire scenery changed. Everything turned into a Victorian city. The air smelt of iron and smoke, an almost intoxicating smell. Even though I'm apparently a newly appointed hunter, I could tell that this is a Hunt. And a good one. This city, it reeks of blood, it's not a disgusting smell, its enticing.

I shook in annoyance, "Alright Silas, I'll take you on." And so I started walking into the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**_An Unsung-_**

And Once again, I'm waking in an unknown place. This time I'm pissed on how I got here. I stood, again, taking in my surroundings. Red, red everywhere. From the leaves on the trees to the ground, it was covered in shades of red. The grove of trees I was placed in had the slight smell of cider, or some sort of raspberry syrup. I sighed, strengthening my grip on the Saw-Cleaver in my hand.

Further on in the crimson forest, loud growling started to follow me. It spooked me slightly, but I need to stay calm. The beasts following me probably think I'm scared and can't fight. Both are slightly true. Looking around I spotted several large shadows observing me. I took a deep breath and stopped walking. Scanning my horizon, four large shadow like werewolf things lurked out of the shadows.

My stalkers stepped out of their hiding spots. The large wolf like beings circled me like a pack of hunting dogs. Calmly, I simply walked up to one and threw a wide and fast horizontal cut at him. Its blood splattered against the red floor, making it two-toned. Dead. Quickly back stepping a swipe from the wolf to my lefts claws, I countered by shooting its claw away with my blunderbuss. With it's claw out of the way, it gave me a wide opening to attack it. Slamming my fist into it's chest, I ripped out its heart, and crushing it within a matter of three seconds. Two down, two to go.

Feeling a burning sensation hit my back I leaped forward in surprise. Flicking my body around, Blood dripped from the werewolf's claws. Stepping back, I grabbed an amber vial from my belt and stabbed it into my leg; injecting my self with the liquid. The slash on my back started to automatically mend the tissue back together.

Taking in a fresh breath, I pressed on the Saw-Cleaver's trigger. Allowing It to switch forms. The two beasts were still circling me, ready to pounce. I stood ready, waiting for them to make their move. Their beady red eyes glaring at me from afar, just angered me. They do look a lot like the wolf-beasts of Yharnam.

Smirking at the thought of the beasts back in Yharnam, I charged the beasts with inhuman speed. Drawing the Cleaver back I slammed the blade into a wolf's head, instantly shattering its entire skull with a loud squelch and crack. Blood flew as the blade dug deeper. Grunting as I pulled the Cleaver out of it's new salad bowl, as the twin wolf looked on in horror as it's brother got decimated. I looked up at it, smirking as the blood dripped off of my hat. And so the standoff started, I wanted to counter him, and he didn't want to attack. That standstill kept together for a minute or so, both of us keeping our eyes locked on each other.

A loud gunshot broke the silence and imploded the wolf's skull, sending blood everywhere. My head snapped to the origin of the bullet. A man in casual hunting garb strode towards me.

He looked oddly familiar, like a face you remember but you don't remember the name associated with it. He had black hair tied into a short pony-tail, his hair looked greasy. Its as if he hadn't bathed or washed it in days or weeks. A scar ran along the left side of his head from his temple down to his lower lip. His forest green eyes glowed within the red trees. In his hands he held a rifle, an old one as the rust on the gun was plentiful.

As the armed male carefully walk towards me, he scrunched his face. Trying to focus on me, examining me for any threat. "Who are you?!" he raised his gun, aiming it at my head. I raised my arms in mock surrender. He took a step closer.

"I said, who are you?!" the man seemed like he was in a panic.

"My name?" I asked in spite.

"Yea, you." He lowered his gun slightly.

"It's Ventus."

"V-ventus?" he looked surprised. Like he just saw a ghost.

"I thought you were dead! No, you were dead." The man ran up to me and hugged me. I finally recognized him, it was my old roommate Aaron. I hugged him back, hearing something pop, we let go of each other.

"You thought I was dead?" I asked my friend in doubt. He laughed.

"Not just me, everyone thought you were. Hell, we found your body."

"What?" did he just say what I think he did? "Body? What the hell do you mean Aaron?"

"It's just as it sounds. You were declared dead, we held your funeral with your body two months ago."

"My body? How did they say I died?" I asked in general curiosity.

Aaron sighed and furrowed his brow, "They said it was multiple stab wounds to the heart and stomach." Sniffling he said, "Personally, I think it was those bastards that attacked you back at the game store."

I quickly responded, remembering the small pink flavored girl. "So do I."

Aaron tilted his head, "You do?"

"Yea. The girl that, I think, killed me might have been working for that Torchwick guy." I brainstormed.

"Huh, never thought you would get your ass done in by a girl." He laughed and punched me in the shoulder. "Anyways, the hell have you been?"

How should I respond? Oh, I was in a Victorian city filled to the brim with monsters and insane people who all want to kill me. Yea, that'll go over well. "Dead. Apparently." I said, venom seeping out of my words.

"Oh, that sounds. Fun." Aaron's voice dropped as he spoke.

"By the way, where are we?" I asked looking at the crimson stained trees.

Aaron sighed, "Ventus, you don't recognize this forest? We used to hang out here after school."

A distant memory surfaced, it was blurry. A girl. Beast. Blood. Murder. I grabbed my head in pain as the world around me swirled.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Is finished! This one took me a bit longer but, I think it turned out alright. Any feedback is** **appreciated.**

 **Lastly, Any ideas for new stories or plot points would be awesome.**


End file.
